The Tsukikage and the Village Hidden in Darkness
by Hinakunoichi
Summary: the village of darkness apears in the nin world and their kage has a surprise that will rock kohona to its foundation,and see how her and her brother's past affect the future. darkfic.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or any of its characters those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto san.

____________________________________________________________

It was a sad day in the village of Kohonakagure. The villagers were all dressed in black as they mourned the death of one of their bright and talented ninjas who died in a freak accident. One by one they came by and placed a white lily before the girls picture on the table, given from the Yakamana flower shop. Many who passed picture weren't able to look at it and placed the flower down with eyes closed. For they felt great pain and sadness for they were close to the young woman.

_**Flashback**_

_The young girl was sitting in her room with a small smile on her face. She was finally happy with her life. She was one of the top female ninja's in fire country, top medic under her apprenticeship with Lady Tsunade, and had finally gotten over her crush._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!_

_**End Flashback**_

That day there was an explosion in the room that completely destroyed it. When the anbu found the body found her body, it was blasted over a mile away and was distorted beyond recognition, thus the closed casket funeral. But what was more upsetting is that most know why she was murdered, so that her sister could take the throne. To make matters worse, the main family had the admidivgated gall to crown her the new leader on the day of her sister's funeral and birthday. The younger sister didn't even hold any regret but held a smirk the whole day as the cadet members mourned the loss of their princess. That's right today was December 27

The girl's name

Hyuuga Hinata……………

______________________________________________________________________

So what did you think, sorry that it was so short but the next will be longer. Although I don't right long chapters it will be at least 2 Microsoft pages. Please review.


	2. Yamikagure

Wolfie: Hello my fellow narutards, before I say anything else I HATE SASUKE!!

Sasuke: hey!!

Wolfie: SHUT UP! OR I'LL FEED YOU TO MY PITBULL!!

Sasuke: ( hids in corner)

Wolfie: thank you, now what was I saying… oh yeah I really think that uchiha teme needs to get over himself and just disappear …or die. But I wrote this story about hinata and I just can't deprive her of this one just because I wrote this before the uchiha revolation . and three freakin' thimes after that so I'll be dammed if I don't put this on the internet.!!!!!!

Garra: that's sounds like a plan.

Naruto: yeah that sounds awesome!!

Sasuke: your insane….

Wolfie: ( head spins around) what. . say.

Garra: oh you're a dead duck now

Wolfie: where's my cane

Naruto: sweet kammi she's getting her cane(everyone huddles in corner in fear)

Wolfie: aha! There you are( holds wood cane with both hands)

Sasuke: ha what are going to do with that?

Wolfie: this( puts handle to reveal the sword within)

Sasuke: what the hell is worng with you( runs out of room with wolfie following)

Wolfie: hinata chan do the disclaimer.

Hinata: wolfie chan does not own naruto or its characters.

****

_**10 years later**_

___In the distance, in an unknown part of the ninja world, is a immense forest that borders in a perfect line. The weather is one that would make you mistake it for the land of Iron, as there is snow falling lightly all around and on the ground. It is completely silent and shows no signs of life at all. But there is something off about this area, the trees are a solid black along with the visable the tree trunks are grey; giving the environment a dead look. Among the dead colors something odd sits in the dead center of the Black Forest, a small, fragile looking willow tree. It_ is a pure white in color and appears to be glowing. If someone were to touch part of the tree they would be submitted into total darkness until a soft glowing light comes into focus and they feel stronger as they stare in awe. Welcome to Yamikagure, the Village hidden in the darkness from the land of moon.

_****_

___the village is hidden in a completely encased area as there is no sky, sun, nor moon, but it is a wide open space. Their only source of light is produced by a soft glowing rock like crystal that gives off a variety of colors growing out of the ground, and normal electrical lights power by running water. The area is beautiful with all sorts of plant life as the sound of rushing water coming from the many rivers and waterfalls fills the landscape. The geography is easily twice the size of kahona but only has a population of 2,000. It's citizens wear a peaceful look on their face as well as it's shinobi population. They live happily under the leadership of their Tsukikage( moon shadow). Their shinobi however differ from those of other lands. They are on a completely different level. Why is that so, because of the strangely glowing rocks. It gives the people that live there a natural strength and skill, that gives even a normal civilian the power to rival a chunin. Without any ninja training. Hard to believe that this was once a rundown, war torn village. Their success is all owed to their leader and savior the Tsukikage, the __**Yami no Tenshi .**_


	3. author's note please read

**Author's notes**

Please read this it is important.

_Alright everyone should be up to date on their manga and if note the episodes for sasuke vs. itachi are out so you have no excuse to sit there looking like an idiot from what I'm about to say. _

_Now we all know who tobi is right…yes…no and that he has declared himself to be Mandara Uchiha. But to me something just doesn't seem right to me about this. I mean if I walk up to you with a mask on and said I was rhianna would you believe me. My brotherly cousin ( think neji and hinata ) and I have been doing some digging and found some interesting stuff. Want to know listen:_

_How exactly do we know tobi is who he says he is, beause we never see his face._

_Obito gave kakashi his right eye and ' mandara' has the sharingan in his left eye_

_Okay okay I know that it sounds crazy but just think about it and in the anime when he is about to take off his mask all around the visable left side of his face is all messed up and those ain't wrinkles of old age THE DUDE IS SAPOSSEDLY IMORRTAL!!!! And if obito lived he would be around tobi's age right....._

_Plus knowing kishimoto san he would probably pull something like this _

_I mean did anyone nearly have a heart attack when tobi said itachi was the good guy.. I literally hit my head on the floor and blacked out.. Thank God for carpet._

_Even though obito was a good soul he wouldn't be the same after all that_

…_..damn mandara has the joker effect_

_And tobi is just too lovable to hate I'm torn_

_Lastly have you ever wrote tobi and put the 't' last and added an 'o'_

_Obito_

_Tobi_

_You will see how this comes into play later_

_wolfie _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello this story is going to be redone under a new title and I am going to adjust the story line, should be up in 2 weeks..

Preview of " We're taking over"

" well well well what have we here?"

"We're not spies we…."

" DON'T INTER UP ME!"

" what are you doing in this village?"

" PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

" the kyuubi has been released……"

" there is no such thing a sanity….at least not in our world."

" how trouble some"

" IT'S A BOY!"


End file.
